the_toons_are_the_bestadventures_in_toonvillefandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Utilizator:Nikolai Banks
About Me. Hi, I'm Niko Banks, if you want to know more about me, feel free to check my profile on Redwall Wiki. And if you wish to chat to me, please leave a message, on my talk page on Redwall wars Wiki, which is this site or on my message waall on the Redwall Wiki site, thank you, hope to chat to you soon, one more thing it is a good thing I'm such a positive thinker ^^ please leave me a message friend. I don't ask much from people, except to be respected, treated like any other fan and most of all, to be friends with you, the fellow users of this site. Another thing, I must point out, I am a dramatic kind of person, I am a drama queen, people, and I also overreact or get worked up, over few things (Which should be understandble) and I sometimes can act out in aggression over things, and say things that are mean, that I don't mean by them, though I say them anyway. My Beliefs/Religion. I am a born Christian and I follow the Holy Bible (The True Word of God) I have known alot bout God since I could remember, and yet there is alot I still have to learn alot more, during my holiday back in 2012 down at the coast, I gave myself to Christ, and through Christ I now know the wisdom of God, I still have alot to learn, and the Lord is helping me to do that, to learn and know the Gospel. The Holy Spirit speaks to me whenever I am needed by God. I have been given a mission to do, and for reasons I don't know of, I been brought to know some good friends from all sorts of Coulter, My mission is to give the truth to those who wish to know of it, and through me, Jesus Christ shall speak to those who have questions, no matter what your religion is, I shall answer your questions. If there are any questions, please message me on my message wall. Thank you for reading, and God Bless. Niko Banks (Talk) 06:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) My own Wiki site. I am the admin of my own Wiki Sites. my first is Farthing Wood Fanon Wiki you are welcome to check it out anytime, if you don't know what Farthing Wood is about, please check out Farthing Wood Wiki for more infomation. My second Wiki is The Country Mouse and The City Mouse Adventures Wiki and here is the third edition of my wikis Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Wiki, feel free to visit them at any time. I got a new Wiki, and its my fourth, its Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki, a wiki I made and I am working on with Rosethorn, The Chamber of Affinity Wiki. my 6th new wiki is Who's the Boss? Wiki, for all of those Who the Boss? fans. For those Spiderman fans, check out another Wiki I made with co founder, Stan, hope you guys enjoy Stan and Niko's Spidey Series Wiki And for those G.I Joe and Redwall fans, my own G.I Joe: A Real Hero of Mossflower Wiki. and now a new wiki, and the fanon wiki for Puppy In My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Wiki, meet Puppy In My Pocket Fanon Wiki, and now my newest Wiki is The Secret of NIMH Fanon Wiki. and a new edition to my Wiki sites, meet the new The Adventures of Niko and Wild Wiki. List of Wikis I own. #Farthing Wood Fanon Wiki #The Country Mouse and The City Mouse Adventures Wiki #Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Wiki, #Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki, #The Chamber of Affinity Wiki. #Dead Island Fanon Wiki, #Stan and Niko's Spidey Series Wiki #G.I Joe: A Real Hero of Mossflower Wiki. #Puppy In My Pocket Fanon Wiki #The Secret of NIMH Fanon Wiki #The Adventures of Niko and Wild Wiki. #Rupert TV Series Wiki My Best Friends. Faith ♥ Wolf Eve Aliyah My Favorite Pages. Willis Michael Princess Lola Grand Theft Auto: Pocketville Series. My likes and dislikes. My Likes what makes me happy and a good friend. #I like to RPG with my friends. #My friends and respecting my friends :) #Being silly and making my friends laugh. #Making fan fictions and blog posts ( I hope you comment I'll be glad if you did ) #Horror movies #Coca Cola #Gangs, the good kind #Wolves and Werewolves #Mice, otters, squirrels, foxes, wolves and hares. #KFC (Kentucky fried chicken) its finger licking good :3 #Jokes. My Dislikes what presses my buttons. #I don't like it when people insulte me or my friends. ( Please don't do that ) #I hate it when people ignore me when I leave a message on their talk pages,Blogs or Wiki Chat ( It is one of the most ways to offende me ) #I really dislike it when people offende me by making fun of me,my religion,the way I spell and being called names ect ect ect. #I hate it when people swear. ( Though I have sweared myself at one point ) #I truely hate rudeness, bad manners, horried people,people getting on my nerves about stuff or being blamed for something ( Unless if it's in a RPG ) and being called names like cracka,idiot,stupid,moron and anything else that can be hurtfull and offensive to me. #I hate it when people get mad at me for silly things, like I do a private RPG session and a fellow user is given a link, by accident and I have to give them the right link and the user comes back to the link that him/her was on and starts arguing with me, I don't want to argue with my friends, it makes me sad when I fight and argue with my friends. #Satanism, that I hate #Gangs, the trouble making kind. #Remake of classic films #Lousy radio songs. #Disrespectful Christian jokes Stuff I will tolerate #Alcohol, I will tolerate, but if it gets out of hand, I'll be off. #Gangs, the good kind, the bad kind I won't mind, but if trouble starts, I am gone. #War, if its in an RPG or a computer game #Cursing, but if the person keeps it up, I either ban them or leave. #Rap #Hip Hop #Death Metal #Horror movies #Twilight sega movie series (Though it sucks) #Remake of classic films (Depends what film they make a remake of) #People being late/tardiness, but if it happens too much times, I get seriously mad. More you need to know. I just need to tell you my friends abit more about myself. #I am a good and loyal friend and I respect them even if they don't respect me back. #I have a lot of emotional issues that would explain why I can be random at times. #I like people who are nice and polite, and who say hello when I come on or when I say hello to them. #I don't like being ignored that is one of the many ways I can be offended but if you don't feel like talking just say so. #I have a a mean temper which most of you know about already and is the result of being offended or insulted or ignored #Most important and is no joke, I am Autistic (Don't know what that is look at this link) Autism and this link aswell Asperger Syndrome.